X793 Grand Magic Games
by iwillbecomeme
Summary: The title is self-explanatory. Note that this this takes place before Team Natsu embarks on the 100-year quest. I've also included two new characters in this story.
1. Chapter 1

It was the day after Lucy had received the 'Best New Author' prize. She had her head down on the table of the bar of the Fairy Tail guild.

"Uhhh, there's nothing to do!" She groaned.

"Why not get a job?" Mirajane asked.

"All the jobs are taken up!" Lucy replied. "Since the S-class trials are a couple of days away, everyone has taken away all the jobs."

"Oh, that's right. In fact, except for a few people no one's here." Mirajane stated. Only Lucy, Mirajane, Cana, Levy, Juvia and Lisanna were there in the guild.

"I bet Lucy's upset just because Natsu went out without her." Cana stated, while throwing her arm around Lucy's shoulder. Lucy blushed and jumped out of her chair, as red as a tomato.

"I do not like him!" She shouted.

"Uh-huh, sure, is that what you thought when you laid on him while both of you were naked?" Cana replied with a smirk on her face. All the girls in the guild immediately turned around with shocked faces and stared at Lucy.

"I-I-It's not what you think! H-His temperature was really low so Porlyusica told me to do that so that he could be warm and wait who told you I did that?!" Lucy frantically replied.

"First of all, it was Happy. Second of all, tell us honestly do you like Natsu?" Cana questioned.

"Well it's pretty clear that she likes Natsu, I mean he is quite reckless but he has a really cute side as well!" Lisanna stated , her face turning dreamy, "Love is very important in one's life Lucy-san and also stay away from Gray" Juvia said, Levy and Mira both said, "I think the two of you would make a great couple!"

Lucy began to speak, "I-I." Just then all the other guild members entered the guild. Soon after the guild became overcome with noise and excitement. Eventually Makarov stood on top of the bar and shouted at the top of his lungs, "ALL OF YOU IDIOTS SHUT UP!" The guild became quieter. "That's better" he continued, "I am here to announce something." The atmosphere suddenly changed, there was tension where there was happiness, anxiety in place of enthusiasm and above all, the guild was completely silent.

"He's going to announce the wizards who'll be participating in the S-Class trials this year." Lucy thought to herself.

"I know all of you are anxious to know which wizards will be offered the chance to move to S-Class this year so without further ado" All the wizards leaned their heads forward in anticipation, "I hereby announce that there will be no S-Class trials this year!"


	2. Chapter 2

"What?!" Was everyone's reply.

"No way pops! I ain't gonna let you take away my chance to become an S-Class wizard!" Natsu shouted.

"Let me finish, my boy." Makarov continued. "As I was saying, there will be no S-Class trials this year, because the Grand Magic Games are only a few months away and if we spend our time on the trials we won't be able to train for the Games."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about the games" Lucy said to herself, recalling the events of last year's games. "Everyone was so weak back then that it wasn't really that much fun."

"Woo-Hoo! I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled.

"Anyway there will be 2 teams once again, the winning team will do anything the other team asks and etc. etc., the teams are different than last year's however." He stated.

Everyone waited silently for Makarov to announce the teams.

"Without further ado, I give you Fairy Tail Team A:

Mirajane Strauss, Natsu Dragneel, Juvia Lockser, Gajeel Redfox, Lucy Heartfilia, Panther Lily

And Fairy Tail Team B:

Cana Alberona, Elfman Strauss, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Laxus Dreyar, Wendy Marvell

"You'll each have 3 Months to prepare and we'll expect to see you here 3 Months from now, stronger than ever. All the best and may Mavis guide you through your training and above all make fairy tail win that cup!" After Makarov finished his speech he made the fairy tail symbol with his hand.?

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted making the same symbol.  



	3. Chapter 3

"Wow Crocus is so beautiful!" Mirajane exclaimed out loud

"Yup, even though Crocus has been through a horrendous amount of damage, it's still really pretty." Lucy told her teammates.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu exclaimed

"Juvia's Graydar is going crazy, Gray must be around her somewhere." Juvia said out loud.

"Huh then that means Fairy Tail team B is somewhere around here." Gajeel said to his teammates.

"Woo-hoo! I wanna see how stronger they've gotten!" Natsu says nearly jumping up and down.

Lucy grabs him by the ear, "Not right now, first we have to go and register for the games."

"Lucy's got a point, Natsu" Happy told him.

They all go to the Domus Flau and register themselves.

"Man, I'm hungry! Let's go get something to eat!" Natsu exclaims.

"Juvia wishes to see Gray-sama as soon as possible." Juvia says.

"I actually want to tour around Crocus for a little while." Lily says.

"Why doesn't everyone go do their own thing?" Gajeel asks.

"Because, the last time everyone went and did their own thing, one of our team members was attacked." Lucy stated.

"Yes, Lucy does have a valid point." Mirajane acknowledged.

"We should all stick together to ensure nothing bad happens to one our teammates." Lucy stated.

"I agree" Said Panther Lily.

AT NIGHT TIME

"It's around 12, we should be seeing the sky labyrinth anytime now." Said Mirajane.

"Man this takes me back 2 years ago!" Lucy exclaimed.

"There it is!" Natsu exclaims, as a staircase came out to their balcony.

"All right all of you good luck!" Lily waves to his team. (A/N Since he is a reserve member he doesn't need to participate in the preliminaries.)

"Not that we'll need it" Gajeel smirks.

With that they all run up the staircase and into the sky labyrinth...  



	4. Chapter 4

"Man it feels good to not have motion sickness!" Natsu exclaimed.

"That's not what we're here for! We have to find a way to the entrance to the Domas Flau!" Lucy stated. "Let's see, last time we just took all the guilds out and stole their maps, so we should just do that again."

"I'm all fired u-"

"Is something wrong Natsu?" Mirajane questions.

Natsu sniffs a little bit then, without warning pounces over Lucy and pushes her back. As soon as he does this a huge ice shard lands on the spot where Lucy was standing.

"I knew it" Natsu stated.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" Gray says standing in front of his team members. (Erza, Wendy, Elfman & Cana).

"My Love!" Juvia says with water in her eyes as she jumps on Gray. "Did you miss me? Tell me you missed me!"

"I m-missed you" Gray stutters while everyone around them turns red. After hugging him Juvia then bangs her head into his head.

"OW! What was that for?!" Gray shouts.

"Gray-sama how could you cheat on Juvia?!"

"What?"

"You've spent 3 months with 3 women, how could anyone not cheat under those circumstances?"

"By that logic I can say that you've spent 3 months with hundreds of men on the beach where you all trained so if anything I should be accusing you of cheating on me!" Gray replies.

"AHHHHHH! I'M SO SORRY FORGIVE ME GRAY-SAMA, I SHALL ALLOW YOU TO PUNISH ME, JUST FORGIVE JUVIA!"

"That woman honestly disturbs me." Lucy says.

"Come now, I think its cute" Mirajane replies.

"Wait, hold on a sec, where's Laxus?" Natsu asks.

"He trusted us to get through this maze by ourselves, after which he will join us in the games." Wendy answers.

"Yes, and we were beating every guild off this maze and then we saw you, but since you're also competing, it means we have to take you out as well!" Erza states as she changes into her heaven's wheel armour unsheathing all her swords.

"Yup, a real man doesn't allow his enemy to get farther than him!" Elfman states.

"Ha-Ha! I am so fired up!"

"Well if it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get." Mirajane says after converting to her Satan Soul form.

"Sorry, Gray-sama but Juvia will fight for the team she is currently on" Juvia says as she jumps back to join her teammates.

Lucy sighs, "I have a bad feeling about this." 


	5. Fairy Tail OVA

This is currently in the guild hall. Almost all the members are present except Lucy.

"Hey I just realized something." Cana said out loud.

"What's that?" Mirajane asks.

"Lucy never answered our question of whether she liked Natsu or not." Cana stated.

Natsu stopped eating ,"Mm? Did someone mention my name?"

"Say Natsu, do you like Lucy?" Lisanna slyly asks him.

"Sure I do! I also like Erza, you, Mira, Cana Levy, Gajeel, Master-" Natsu replies but is cutoff.

"Natsu, she means like-like" Happy tells him.

"Yeah and that's what I said, I like her, you" Natsu rambles on about the people he "likes".

"I honestly don't know how anyone can be so dumb." Wendy says nonchalantly.

"No Natsu it's like-" Mirajane begins to speak.

"I'M A GENIUS! Or I will be anyway if this does what I've designed it to do!" Lucy shouts as she enters the guild with a vial containing a green liquid.

"Hm? What're you so happy about?" Cana asks her.

Lucy smirks, "Heh-heh-heh, I have just created a potion that's supposed to give you a strength boost."

"Oooh, let me try that!" Natsu says.

He takes the vial and gulps down half of the bottle.

"Hey if flame brain is getting a drink, I want one too!" Gray exclaims.

Gray finishes the rest of the vial.

"Well how do you feel?" Everyone asks them.

Neither of them answer. They both then look up and down at Lucy and with hearts over their eyes jump on top of Lucy.

"Lucy-san you're sooo BEAUTIFUL" they both exclaimed.

"... Huh?" everyone says with a shock in their eyes.

"Back off, she's mine!" Natsu yells while punching Gray.

"Oh yeah? On what basis?" Gray yells while punching Natsu back.

"What's going on here? What did that potion do?" Erza asks as she watches Natsu and Gray fight each other.

"I'm just as confused as you are! This wasn't supposed to happen!" Lucy replies as she looks at her bottle. "I'll have to check... it... out." Lucy felt a presence behind her. She turns around.

Juvia was standing there with a fire in her eyes. She looked evil.

"What did you do to my Gray-sama?" She asked with a murderous look on her face.

"I-I-it wasn't intentional I swear!" Lucy stutteringly replies.

All of a sudden an ice shard almost hits Juvia but narrowly misses.

"Hey stop bullying my fianc !" Gray shouts.

Juvia grabs on to Gray's leg and starts crying, "No! Gray-sama must not leave Juvia! She'll die alone and isolated!"

"I've got it!" Levy shouts

"Did you figure out how to reverse the effects?" Erza asks.

"Yup! It turns out, that while the drinker does get a power boost, he/she will automatically fall in love with the first person he/she sees!" Levy clarifies.

"That's good to know but how do I stop its side effects?" Lucy desperately asks her.

"Well the affected person has to be kissed by a person" Levy replies

"Ah say no more! Come here my darling Gray!" Juvia says as she jumps on Gray and kisses him.

"Huh- what's going on?" Gray says just having woken up.

"That just leaves one person" Erza says looking at Natsu.

"Well I think we all know who should kiss him." Mirajane says nudging her head towards Lucy.

"What I'm not going to do that!" She says as she turns bright red.

"Well you kinda have to, after all, you're the one that put him in that position." Cana states.

"I-I" takes a deep breath, "Fine." Then with the reddest face she's ever had, Lucy leans forward and kisses Natsu.

"I-huh? What just happened?" Natsu asks.

"Lucy just k-" Happy starts speaking before he is kicked into the sky by Lucy.


	6. Chapter 6

Both Fairy Tail A and Fairy Tail B were ready to fight each other.

"Man, now I can finally finish my fight with Gray!" Natsu shouted.

"Erza, I hope you don't mind it when I beat you right here and now." Mirajane said while in her Satan Soul form.

Everyone jumped to attack each other when suddenly...

"Wait!"

Everyone looked up and were surprised to see Lyra floating above with her harp.

"Huh?" Everyone wondered?

"I know you wish to fight each other, but please stop, for if you go against one another, you'll forget you were friends after all." Lyra sang.

"Her voice is so beautiful." Wendy commented.  
"Yes it truly is mesmerizing." Erza agreed.

Lyra continued to sing about how they shouldn't fight each other now but work together for their guild and fight later in the actual competition.

"Wow, that was really good." Cana stated after Lyra finished her performance.

"I purposely brought her out so that we wouldn't have to fight. We shouldn't fight when we don't need to. We have to work together for the sake of our guild." Lucy said.

"Yeah, Lucy's right." Gray said while tears were rolling down his face.

Everyone was shocked.

"Man, that performance was so good, I couldn't remember to take off my clothes." He said.

"NOOOOOOO! JUVIA HAS ANOTHER LOVE RIVAL! WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN?" Juvia shouted while almost crying.

"Since we're together now, we'll need to figure out how to get through this maze. Who's with me?" Mirajane asked.

"AYE!" Everyone replied.

After a while they all reached the end of the maze.

As both teams entered the gate, a booming voice clouded over the stadium.

"AND EIGHT TEAMS HAVE FINISHED THE MAZE! LET'S WASTE NO TIME IN REVEALING ALL OUR EIGHT COMPETITORS!" Chapati Lola shouted, his voice echoing throughout the stadium.

"IN 8TH PLACE IT'S FAIRY TAIL TEAM A!"  
"IN 7TH PLACE IT'S FAIRY TAIL TEAM B!"

The crowd cheered loudly.

"It's been a while since people have cheered us on like this, kind of forgot how nice it feels." Gray said.

"IN 6TH PLACE WE HAVE THE BEAUTIFUL LADIES OF MERMAID HEEL!"

The members came out they were: Kagura, Beth, Risley, Milliana and a girl of around 20 years who was around 5 feet 9 inches, had long golden hair, brown eyes,fair skin, wore a blue dress that revealed the lower portion of her long, slender legs, wore flats and had an sheathed sword in her hands.

"Good to see Kagura and Milliana are in good health." Erza said as she waved towards them.

"IN 5TH PLACE WE HAVE THE HANDSOME YOUNG MEN OF BLUE PEGASUS!"

Blue Pegasus's members were: Ichiya, Ren, Hibiki, Jenny and Eve.

"Man, we're definitely going to win this year." Ichiya stated.

"IN 4TH PLACE WE HAVE THE POWERFUL WIZARDS OF LAMIA SCALE!"

Team Lamia Scale consisted of: Jura, Yuka, Toby, Lyon and Sherria.

"Sherria got all her magic power back. All right this time I'll beat her!" Wendy said as she made a fist.

"IN 3TH PLACE WE HAVE THE FORMER MOST POWERFUL GUILD IN FIORE, SABERTOOTH!"

The members were: Minerva, Yukino, Sting, Rogue and Orga.

"Aww, man I'm all fired up now!" Natsu said making a fist.

"IN 2ND PLACE WE HAVE THE TOUGHEST EXECUTIONERS IN FIORE, THE HUNGRY WOLF KNIGHTS!"

Cosmos, Kamika, Kama, Uosuke and Neppa all set foot in the stadium

"What?! Those guys are still alive?" Lucy said out loud.

"AND IN FIRST PLACE WE HAVE A TEAM THAT'S PARTICIPATING IN THIS COMPETITION FOR THE FIRST TIME! PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR CRIME SORCIER !"

Jellal, Meredy, Angel, Midnight and Erik all came into the stadium.

"How interesting." Erza said to herself.

"WELL THAT'S ALL THE TEAMS FOR TODAY FOLKS. MAKE SURE YOU STAY TUNED TOMORROW FOR THE OFFICIAL GRAND MAGIC GAMES!"  



	7. Chapter 7

"ALL RIGHT FOLKS; I KNOW YOU'RE EXCITED SO LET'S WASTE NO TIME IN BEGINNING THIS YEARS GRAND MAGIC GAMES!" Chapati shouted into his mic.

"EACH TEAM SELECT ONE MEMBER FROM YOUR GUILDS!"

"I'm going first." Natsu said while making a fist.  
"If Natsu's going, then I'm going." Sting said.  
"I'll start us off." Sorano said to his teammates.  
"I'll go." Beth said to her friends.  
"Man, I'll do it." Ichiya said.  
"I guess I'll go." Wendy said.  
"I'll do it." Kamika said to the other executioners.  
"I guess I'll do it" Toby said to his friends.

"IT APPEARS THAT EVERYONE HAS CHOSEN A PARTICIPANT! WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, I ANNOUNCE THAT THE FIRST ROUND OF THE COMPETITION IS A GO-KART RACE!"

Natsu and the other Dragon slayers became crestfallen. "Uh-oh" they all said in unison.

The field was revealed showing a basic track with 8 mini cars placed at the starting point. There were little boxes placed on the field and there were also bumps and ditches across the road.

"Those boxes are obstructing your use of magic, if you manage to touch one you can use magic for a small period of time." Yajima said.

All the participants got in their vehicles. Lucy facepalmed, "I have a bad feeling about this." "READY, GET SET, GO!"

Seven cars immediately left the starting line. The remaining three had three contestants that looked like they were going to throw up. The first person to touch a box was Sorano. "Excellent. Come forth my angels. Raguel I summon thee!" She said into thin air. Suddenly, a huge Angel appeared on the track. The Angel lifted Soarno's kart and flew to the finish line and dropped her. "AND THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS, CRIME SORCIERE FINISHES IN 1ST PLACE!"

Kamika had touched a box soon after Sorano won 1st place. "About time. Now then," she held up a piece of blue paper, "Blue paper, the God of wind, take me away!" Soon, chits of blue paper started enveloping around her kart. She was quickly pushed to the finish line. "THE HUNGRY WOLF KNIGHTS BAG SECOND PLACE!"

After Ichiya had touched a box he immediately took a vial containing liquid. "Man, let's see how much you enjoy this perfaum." He opened the vial and suddenly, a disgusting stench enveloped the track and all the racers covered their noses. Since the other racers were distracted Ichiya came to the finish line. "BLUE PEGASUS CAPTURES 3RD PLACE!"

Soon after Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel crossed the finish line after which Lamia Scale finished in 5th place. The only three remaining were Natsu, Wendy and Sting who were all going 1 km/hr. "Can this get any more depressing?" Lucy asked. Soon all 3 crossed the finish line with Natsu coming 6th, Wendy 7th and Sting 8th.

"ALL RIGHT FOLKS WE'RE DONE FOR THE FIRST ROUND OF THE FIRST DAY OF THE COMPETITION, HERE ARE THE RESULTS:"

Crime Sorciere (10)  
Hungry Wolf Knights (8)  
Blue Pegasus (6)  
Mermaid Heel (4)  
Lamia Scale (3)  
Fairy Tail A (2)  
Fairy Tail B (1)  
Sabertooth (0)

"NOW WE BEGIN THE MOST AWAITED PART OF THE COMPETITION. THE FIGHTS BETWEEN TWO WIZARDS!"

"Now I'm all fired up!"  



	8. Chapter 8

"ALL RIGHT FOLKS I KNOW YOU'RE EXCITED ALREADY SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO HERE ARE THE MATCHES FOR TODAY!"

Rose vs Jellal (Mermaid Heel vs. Crime Sorciere)

Kama vs Sting (Hungry Wolf Knights vs. Sabertooth)

Juvia vs Lyon (Fairy Tail A vs. Lamia Scale)

Wendy vs Ichiya (Fairy Tail B vs Blue Pegasus)

"Will the participants of the first match come out?"

Eventually both parties entered the arena. Jellal entered from the right side while the girl named Rose entered from the other.

Rose was a beautiful girl with a well-endowed body, a buxom bust and curvy hips. Her eyes were a bit sharp. She had long waxy, golden hair that separated into two sections at the roots, which fall to both sides of her face. She wore an expensive-looking silk dress that was coloured blue. She held a sheathed sword in her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Fernandes, and an honor to be able to fight you in a battle." Rose said with no hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Jellal was a bit taken aback, "Please you don't need to say things like that."

"I always address my opponents respectfully in a battle, even if I don't know them at all." Rose said. "With that being said, I hope we can have a good battle, where we both give it our all and both come out with a smile on our faces, regardless of who wins or loses."

"I couldn't agree more." Jellal replied.

"And, as part of the respect I pay to my opponents, I always let them attack first." Rose said signalling Jellal to start the fight.

"If you insist" Jellal said preparing to attack. "I hope you're ready."

"Heavenly Body Magic: Pleiades!" Immediately after, six rays of light fell from the sky and targeted themselves at Rose.

Rose simply stood fixed in her spot closing her eyes. When the light rays were only a hundred meters away from her she immediately drew her sword and made quick slashing movements and soon all the light rays faded away.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" Chapati Lola screamed into his microphone.

"It appears that she has struck so fast that none of us could see her movements." Yajima explained.

"If that's the case, Heavenly Body Magic: Meteor!" Jellal became cloaked in a golden light. Soon he moved around the stadium at an incredible speed.

"I see, in order to counter my speed, you have cast a speed-enhancing spell on yourself." Rose said. "However, it is not going to work."

Rose, instead of trying to avoid Jellal's attack, ran directly to him. As they were about to collide with each other, Rose instantly jumped up, landed behind Jellal and struck him on his back using the butt of her sword. The force, with which Rose struck Jellal was so great that even though he wore his armor he crashed into the wall of the battlefield.

"Even with your spell, you're not fast enough." Rose said

"Heavenly Body Magic: Jiu Leixing!" Jellal exclaimed. A second later nine swords, made of lightning, surrounded Rose and all simultaneously struck at her.

Before they could reach her, however, Rose had shattered them into pieces.

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! ROSE HAS SHATTERED NINE SWORDS AT THE SAME TIME USING JUST ONE STRIKE OF HER SWORD!" Chapati shouted.

"You're good, but I'm afraid I'm just getting started." Jellal said to Rose.

Rose smiled, "Glad to hear it. Now then, COME AT ME WITH EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!" She shouted.

"Heavenly Body Magic: Grand Chariot!" Seven Magic Seals are then summoned in front of him and connect, creating a constellation. Each Magic Seal then releases a powerful light blast down on the opponent, forming the same pattern on the ground before exploding on the spot where Rose was standing.

All the judges were shocked at the fact that Rose may have been blown to smithereens.

A second later, she emerged unscathed.

Jellal was shocked, "How did you not get affected at all?" He asked incredulously.

Rose held up her sword which was now red with gems stuck on it. "My magic is that I can change my weapon to suit my needs, as such I have changed it to a sword that absorbs fire."

"I see, very well then, I shall use my deadliest technique on you, TRUE HEAVENLY BODY MAGIC: SEMA!"

The clouds above the stadium became dark purple, and starting circling as if a cyclone was about to arrive. Suddenly a huge meteor came out of the clouds. 'Huge' was an understatement. It was about 700 meters in length and 500 meters in breadth. It was surrounded by fire. It also brought a huge hurricane behind it. Everyone in the audience had their eyes wide open and their mouths even more wide open.

"Oh man, that girl is going to get destroyed." Midnight said nonchalantly.  
"I sure wouldn't want to be her." Eric replied.

Rose, however, instead of cowering in fear, leapt up towards the meteor showing no hint of fear or hesitation and unsheathed her sword.

Within 2 seconds, a huge 'Ching!' could be heard and everyone was saw that this 20 year old girl had sliced a meteor in two symmetrical halves. Soon the meteor exploded and Rose looked like the heroine of an action film emerging from the explosion behind her. She landed on the ground without so much as a scratch.

She held her sword in both her hands and charged towards Jellal. In an instant, she slashed at him the next instant Jellal lay on the ground, defeated.

"AND THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS! THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH IS ROSE ELISABETH OF MERMAID HEEL!"  



	9. Chapter 9

"UP NEXT IS THE MATCH BETWEEN KAMA OF THE WOLF KNIGHTS AND STING OF SABERTOOTH!"

One one side of the stadium entered a man with purple hair cut in a military hairstyle, forming a long Widow's Peak on his forehead. He was wearing a metal mask which covered his entire lower face with a protruding horn at the chin area. He wore dark pants and black stripes boots in which, covered by four pieces of cloth, decorated with Fiore's symbol which is being held by a black sash. He also had a bag on his back which contained his Double Scythes.

On the other side entered a handsome, muscular, toned young man of average height with spiky blond hair who had slanted, slit pupiled, dark blue eyes; above the right one of which was a thin, diagonal scar. He wore a dark blue, gold trimmed jacket, as well as a black, high-collared piece of what appears to be armor underneath, exposinghis abdominal area. With this, Sting wore light-gray colored pants with fang-like designs on the side.

There were loud cheers for both of them but a majority went to the dragon slayer.

"So you're a executioner huh? Tell me, do you enjoy killing people with your magic?" Sting asked in a low tone.

"If my victims have sinned and the Kingdom of Fiore have approved it then I have no shame in doing so." Kama calmly replied.

"Enough talk. Fight!" Kama exclaimed to his opponent.

"Never thought you'd ask." Sting replied, cracking his knuckles.

"WHITE DRAGON'S CLAW!" Sting shouted generating a sphere of light around his hands. Instantly after, he fired a ray of light, from the sphere at Kama.

It made its mark on Kama's chest, tearing a part of his robe, and leaving a fraction of his skin glowing with a white light. "Now that you're paralyzed, White Dragon's Roar!" Sting opened his mouth and a huge beam of light came out that was directed at Kama. Kama, however, got out of the way before the beam could reach him.

"What? How did you break through my paralysis?" Sting asked incredulously.

"You'd be surprised the number of criminals that have tried that on me. You learn a lot with this job." Kama replied.

"I see, WHITE DRAGON'S HOLY BREATH!" Sting opened his mouth and once again a beam emerged, but anyone could tell that this attack was far different from his previous attack. It carried a lot more magic intensity behind it and was much more brighter than the roar. Kama instead of dodging, simply stood in place and when, the beam was nearest to him, removed his scythe and sliced the beam in half.

"How did you-" Sting was interrupted by Kama, "GUILLOTINE JUSTICE!"

Sting was soon covered with hand prints on his body. "What is this?" Sting asked looking at the hand prints on his body. "These hand prints represent the sins you have committed in your lifetime. It appears you have committed 1,2,3 sins in your lifetime."

"Like what?" Sting asked.

"It appears you have killed your former guild master." Kama nonchalantly replied.

Sting became angry, "That was because he killed my best it all worked out for the best." He said gritting his teeth.

"You have also killed your father?" Kama said.

Sting became even angrier, "THAT WAS BECAUSE HE WAS SUFFERING AND HE HAD ASKED ME TO DO SO!"

"And this last one is the worst of them all." Kama preempted.

"What?" Sting snarled.

"It appears that when your former guild master kicked your friend out you did absolutely nothing to defend her and let her be humiliated, despite your beliefs that only 'scum' abandon their comrades."

If Sting was feeling angry, he didn't show it. He just looked on with an emotionless look on his face.

"PAY FOR YOUR SINS!" Kama screeched brandishing his long sharp scythes at Sting. Sting, who didn't even react to the fact that two long dangerous weapons were about to rip him to shreds, simply stood in place with an expressionless visage.

Both scythes surrounded him and struck at him so fast that it created a whirlwind that caused the dust to cover a majority of the arena, which in turn meant that a lot of people couldn't see what was happening.

When the dust cleared, however, both scythes were laid on the ground completely obliterated.

Kama was beyond shocked, "What? How did you-" Before he could finish his sentence, Sting interrupted him.

"You're right, I have sinned." He spoke in a low tone. "And I can't change the past, If I could I easily would have done so." He spoke as he walked towards Kama. "But none of that matters now, because I have learnt from my mistakes and I have become a better person to my friends and guildmates." He pushed Kama towards a corner, "And right now they want nothing more than to win, so me being a good friend and not disappointing them, HOLY NOVA!"

It was in that split second that a huge explosion occurred, and Kama fell face first onto the floor with a look of defeat in his eyes.

"AND THAT'S ALL SHE WROTE! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN GIVE A HUGE ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR STING EUCLIFFE!"

Instead of taking a moment to relish all the cheers and claps that were given for him, he immediately ran up to his guild's stage. All his guildmembers were congratulating him, but he didn't even acknowledge them and instead ran instantly to Yukino and put his hands on her shoulders. Yukino shuddered and blushed a bit.

"Yukino-" He said with a tone of remorse and depression, "I don't have enough words to explain how ashamed I am that I let you be thrown out of the guild like that. I really wish I could have done something about it, but I didn't. The only thing that I can do now is to somehow win back your trust and make you forgive me. Will you give me that chance Yukino?" He said, with everyone watching.

Yukino had tears coming out of her eyes, "You idiot I've already forgiven you a long time ago." She replied with a huge smile plastered on her face.

Sting's expression changed from depression to a huge grin. He lifted Yukino up and hugged her as hard as he could.

All his guildmates clapped at this and the audience cheered loudly, well, everyone except the young women in the audience, and Sorano.

"Who does that prick think he is stealing away my sister?" She said while gritting her teeth.  



	10. Chapter 10

"NOW WE HAVE THE MATCH BETWEEN LYON VASTIA OF LAMIA SCALE AND JUVIA LOCKSER OF TEAM FAIRY TAIL A!"

Lyon entered first, "Ahh, Juvia looks as beautiful as ever" He thought to himself, "But alas! Even though I don't like her any more I still am against having to fight against my former love! But I must do it for the sake of my guild!"

As Juvia entered the stadium she thought to herself, "I'm going against my biggest love rival for Gray's love! I must win! At all costs!"

Lyon was the first to speak out loud, "It's a shame that I have to fight you, but don't think for a second I'll hold back, I'll win this one for Lamia Scale!"

Juvia calmly replied, "I may have lost to a ice wizard before but I never will again! And especially not to my love rival!"

"Huh?" A confused Lyon replied.

"Water Slicer!" Juvia created a single wave of multiple blades that resembled scythes. She launched them under great pressure at Lyon.

"Ice Make: Shield!" Large pieces of ice formed in front of Lyon, which then quickly reform into hexagonal pieces arranged in a shield-like barrier. All the water blades instantly stopped in their tracks.

"What? Impossible! My water slicer magic can cut through anything!" Juvia exclaimed.

"Well, apparently that's not true. Ice Make: Sword!" A sword made purely of ice appeared in his hands. With it, he ran towards Juvia.

Juvia simply stood in place, "That's not going to wo-" She was stopped mid-sentence as the sword poked into her skin causing immense pain. "AHHHHH" She screamed in agony.

"My ice can cut through just about anything."

"Water Cane!" Juvia shouted. Suddenly a whip made purely of water appeared in Juvia's hand. With it, she whipped Lyon and pushed him back to the wall.

"Although that hurt I must say that I didn't dislike it." Lyon said with a bit of shock on his face.

"Ew what a creep" Meredy said to herself as she watched the match.

"Ice Make: Eagle!" "Water Slicer!"

The collision of both their attacks created sparkles that spread through the stadium.

"WOW! THESE TWO SEEM TO BE EVENLY MATCHED! WHO WILL BE THE WINNER? IT'S ANYBODY'S GUESS!"

"Ice Make: Snow Dragon, Ape and Snow Tiger!" Suddenly a large ape, tiger and dragon appeared all of them being made of pure ice.

"Water Nebula!" Juvia created two columns of water, which rotated around each other and formed a helix that pushed the ice creations back with full force, consequently shattering them.

The Snow Dragon, however, was able to make its way around the helix and launched itself directly at Juvia, colliding with her at full force.

This collision clearly did a lot of damage to Juvia as there were now bruises on her body as well as a scar on her left arm which was bleeding.

She used her right hand to cover the bleeding on her left arm.

"Ice Make: Lion!" Lyon's entire arm became enveloped by a thick layer of ice which manifested as the head of a lion. With this he went and punched Juvia with all his force and sent her flying across the battlefield.

As soon as Juvia crashes back into the ground, Lyon runs to her and while she was on her back Lyon stood in front of her. "Sorry to end this but it's what I have to do." He reached out his hand, "Ice Mak-!" He stopped as he felt something squishy in his hand. As he looked down he saw that he had unintentionally groped Juvia's left breast.

"THAT PERVERT!" Meredy thought to herself.

He immediately retracted his hand and attempted to stammer an apology.

Juvia, however, was furious, with her bespeaking fury, she said with the utmost of anger, "How dare you grab Juvia's breast? Only Gray has the right to do that."

Gray's cheeks turned pink, in the audience, as he shouted, "Hey! Don't drag me into this!"

"I will never lose to this love rival! I will use all of my magic power if I have to! Wings of Love!" Juvia created a vicious whirlpool that struck Lyon at full speed.

Lyon was so amazed at its speed that he didn't have time to react and the whirlpool pushed him back against the wall of the battlefield.

"Sierra!" Juvia's body became enveloped in water and charged towards Lyon within seconds she collided with him and this collision caused a huge explosion.

Not long after, Juvia was seen with her foot over Lyon's back having clearly defeated him.

"AND THE WINNER IS JUVIA LOCKSER OF TEAM FAIRY TAIL A!"

Juvia slowly whispered into the ears of Lyon, "Gray is mine, got that?"

"Uh-huh" Lyon muttered in a dazed and confused state.

"Excellent." Juvia ran towards the exit and more specifically towards her beloved Gray-sama waiting in the crowd.  



End file.
